


Forgotten

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: Canada sat alone in his bedroom. Of course, he was always alone. No one knew he existed, so why wouldn't he be?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Forgotten

Canada sat alone in his bedroom. Of course, he was always alone. No one knew he existed, so why wouldn’t he be?  
He looked down at his arms. They were already coated in his blood. It would only take a few more cuts. No one would notice in time to save him, if they noticed at all. Shakily, he carved a final word across his chest in bright red letters.  
XXX  
America was annoyed, that afternoon, he had remembered that Canada existed and made awesome pancakes. So, he decided to ask Canada to make him some after the world meeting they had that day. However, Canada didn’t show up, and now America couldn’t find him.   
“DAMMIT, I’M HUNGRY!!!” he shouted.  
XXX  
Eventually, America remembered where Canada lived. Being the way he is, he just barged right in without so much as knocking.  
“Canada! Make me some pancakes, bro!” he demanded.  
When he didn’t get an answer, America started to search for the other country. As he pushed open one of the doors in the hall, he found him.  
“Holy cheeseburger!!!” he shrieked when he saw Canada’s body on the floor, covered in his own blood. “I have to go get help! Don’t worry, little bro! The hero will save you!”  
So, America ran out of the house in search of aid. However, after a minute, he stopped running.  
“Why am I running around, again…?” he questioned aloud. “Man, I’m hungry. I should go to McDonald’s.”  
And with that, the word carved into Canada’s now motionless chest was proven true:  
Forgotten.


End file.
